


while she is here

by kiwigirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, ALL THE FLUFF, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, unnamed minor love interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwigirl/pseuds/kiwigirl
Summary: Five times that Tony Stark danced with his daughter Darcy, and one time he didn't





	1. Chapter 1

In the few short years he’d been with Stark Industries, Happy had spent enough time with young Tony Stark that he thought he’d seen every side of him. He’d seen Tony insolent, angry, and passed-out drunk.

He’d never seen Tony nervous before.

He pulled the car to a halt outside the hospital and Tony sprang out, jamming a baseball cap over his eyes to give a semblance of anonymity. Happy parked the car and followed him in, stopping to ask directions of the least-harried nurse before being directed to the elevator.

It was surprisingly quiet in the maternity ward. The usual beeping of monitors was muted and soft music played in the corridor.

“You're here,” an unseen woman said from inside one of the rooms, her voice surprised.

“Of course I'm here,” another, more familiar, voice scoffed. “I might be a screw up in every other area of my life, but I'm not leaving a kid of mine out to dry.”

The familiar voice led Happy to an open door around the corner. Tony stood inside, fiddling with the cap as he shifted from foot to foot. He barely acknowledged Happy’s arrival, his focus on the woman in front of him and the tiny swaddled bundle she held.

“Anything she wants,” he vowed. “Anything at all, okay? She can have it. Nannies, toys, just say the word. ”

“Is that what your parents got you?” At Tony’s flinch, the woman sighed and shook her head. “I’m not asking for your money, you dope, though a college fund would be nice. I only told you because I thought you might want to be involved in your daughter’s life.”

“I… I don’t know. I don’t think I’m ready to be a dad.”

Privately, Happy agreed.

Amelia Lewis shrugged in response, no disappointment showing on her face. “I expected as much.”

Tony fiddled with his cap some more before jamming it into a pocket, his spine stiff. “If the press find out, and they will if I keep visiting, they'll be hounding you. She won't have a moment of peace, living in the spotlight. Best thing I can give her is her privacy.”

“I suppose. Do you want to hold her?”

The sheer terror on Tony’s face was another first, even as he shuffled forward. “What if I drop her?”

“Hold onto her and you won’t.”

“You'll - you'll have to show me how.”

“Here, hold your arms out.” When Tony awkwardly complied, she transferred the bundle to his arms and positioned his arms until he no longer looked like he was holding a bag of parts. One small fist stuck out of the blanket in defiance and Happy bit back a smile as Tony looked down, spellbound. “You could rock her,” Amelia suggested.

The terror melted away, to be replaced by a bewildered adoration, as Tony swayed to the beat of the quiet lullaby being piped through the speakers. “Has she got a name?” he asked.

Amelia smiled. “I thought we might call her Darcy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony rested his head in his hands and sighed. This owning a company thing was more trouble than he expected. There were endless meetings and forms and discussions about things he didn’t understand and honestly didn’t care about. Thank goodness Obie was there to guide him through it, to tell him which forms to sign and which meetings he was able to skip.

The door opened and he drew a breath to tell whoever it was to go away.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” a childish voice squealed, and his head snapped up as his little girl smacked into his legs and clung, laughing.

“Was that today?” he asked Amelia, who rolled her eyes from the doorway.

“They wouldn’t have let me up, otherwise. Seemed to imply they couldn’t see the resemblance, the lunkheads.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Amelia fixed him with an unimpressed stare. “Darcy took apart our toaster last week. Managed to supercharge the spring so the toast hits the ceiling.”

Tony grinned. “That’s my girl.”

“Yep, and she’s all yours until Sunday afternoon.”

“That’s not very long.” He frowned, trying to remember if he had any plans for the weekend.

“It’s the middle of the term, Tony. If you’re in the country during her holidays, she can stay for longer, but I’m not letting her miss school.”

“She goes to school?” he exclaimed, only half-faking his surprise.

“Of course I do,” Darcy said, puffing up. “I’m a big girl.”

“You sure are, cupcake.” He looked over at Amelia. “Is it me, or is she getting taller every time you bring her over?”

“It’s not just you. She outgrew her favourite pair of leggings last month.” She held up a hand to forestall the offer she knew he’d make. “I’ve got it covered, don’t worry.”

Darcy tugged on his arm. “Daddy, play princesses with me!”

“I don’t think I’m a very good princess,” he pointed out. “Could I be the prince instead?”

She shook her head.“Nah, princes have crowns, everyone knows that. But there’s a ball at the castle tomorrow. You can help me practice my dancing.”

“That sounds like fun.” He grabbed a nearby remote and started one of the CDs in the player. That particular disc didn’t hold the music that he usually listened to, but he kept it on hand, figuring Darcy would like it. From the smile on her face, it was acceptable.

Standing, he lifted her up to balance on his shoes and twirled her around the room.

Amelia slipped a pink backpack off one shoulder and leaned against the wall to watch. When the song drew to a close, she straightened. “Time for me to go. Make sure you brush your teeth before bed, sweetie.”

“Yes, mommy,” Darcy agreed, knowing Tony would enforce no such thing. She let go of him to wave at her mom until the door closed behind her, then turned back to her dad with a sunny smile. “Daddy, can we dance some more?”

“Of course,” he promised, as the next song started.


	3. Chapter 3

Pepper frowned down at the meeting on her schedule. “Mr Stark? You’re going to miss your appointment and I’ve got several board papers that require your approval.”

“Reschedule it,” Tony ordered, not even emerging from under the hood of one of his mustangs.

“The note on this one says ‘Do Not Miss’ in all capitals, but I don’t remember scheduling it. It’s titled ‘visit D’?”

Tony straightened so fast, he smacked his head on the hood and came up swearing. “Hold that thought, Pep. I need to-” he looked around, obviously searching for something to wipe his hands.

“Over there,” Pepper pointed out, gesturing at a rag that looked marginally less greasy than the rest.

“Mia’s going to kill me,” he muttered, already headed to the exit. “Get Happy to bring the Beemer around, would you?”

Within record time he was ready to go, mostly because he didn’t bother to change. He pulled a hoodie over his well-worn pair of jeans and ducked into the old BMW. Still clutching the precious papers, Pepper joined him. She knew it wasn’t usual to follow your boss to personal meetings, but it was the only way to get things done with Tony Stark.

“Mr Stark, I need you to-”

His eyes locked on hers and widened. “Pepper? What are you - you shouldn’t be here.”

“You have to sign these,” Pepper explained, but Tony was already leaning forward to catch Happy’s attention.

“We need to drop Pepper back.”

“We do that and you’re going to be late,” Happy rumbled. “We’re pushing it as it is.”

“Fine.” Tony slumped back into his seat, casting a dark look at her. “But this doesn’t leave your lips, do you hear? Ever. I’ll bring my lawyers on you so fast-”

“I can keep a secret,” Pepper said, rubbing her temples. “When have I done anything to warrant that threat?”

“Yeah, but this is important.”

“You may as well let her know,” Happy advised, earning him a glare.

Now curious, Pepper tried to no avail to get Tony to sign the papers while he was distracted. She watched with interest as they left the city, finally pulling up next to an unremarkable house deep in the suburbs. Grabbing a baseball cap, Tony jammed it over his face and opened the car door.

Leaving the papers in the car, Pepper followed him. There was a girl on the swing set in the front yard, somewhere in her mid-teens and engrossed in the small blue phone in her hand. “Hey, kiddo,” she heard Tony say.

The girl sprang to her feet. “Daddy!”

Pepper applied her best poker face. _Tony had a kid?_

“Who’s this?” the girl asked, focusing on Pepper. “Is she your girlfriend?”

“No, this is my - Pepper. She follows me around and does stuff. Pep, this is Darcy. My daughter.”

“Nice to meet you,” Pepper said, concentrating hard on not letting her voice betray her surprise.

“Oh, she’s your assistant,” Darcy said, nodding. “Is she new?”

Tony scrunched up his face. “Yeah, I reckon so.”

“I’ve been working for Mr Stark for three years,” Pepper corrected.

Father and daughter dismissed this with identical shrugs. “How long are you here for?” Darcy asked, focusing back on Tony.

“Uh, your mom said something about prom?”

Darcy lit up. “I need to show you my dress!” She dashed inside, the screen door banging in her wake.

Tony grabbed the now-empty swing and sat down. He looked over at Pepper and grinned. “Give me a push?”

Pepper rolled her eyes and held up the papers she still held. “How about this: you sign these and I will.”

“Fine, then, if that’s what it takes.” Tony scrawled his name where Pepper indicated and she took them back to the car. She was resigning herself to pushing her boss on a child’s swing when a woman poked her head around the door Darcy had passed through.

“I have been requested to summon you inside for a private viewing,” she informed Tony solemnly. Spotting Pepper standing awkwardly by the car, she nodded in greeting. “You’re welcome to come inside as well if you want. Happy too.”

Though Happy was content to stay with the BMW, Pepper followed Tony into the modest two-story house. She hung back by the entrance but Tony had no such compunctions, wandering inside to wait in the lounge. Hands in his jeans and whistling tunelessly along to the radio, he looked the picture of boredom — but Pepper had been his assistant for long enough to read nerves in the set of his shoulders.

“Well?”

Tony spun at the soft question to watch his daughter as she made her halting way down the stairs. One hand skimmed down the railing, the other nervously plucked at the soft layers of tulle that fell to the floor.

“Sweetheart, you look gorgeous.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

Tony snorted. “Kid, have I ever lied to you?”

“Well, there was that time you said high school would be fun.”

“In my defense, your mom bribed me to say that.”

“_She _bribed _you_? With what?” Darcy suddenly went bright red. “Actually hold that thought, I don’t want to know.”

“Relax, kid. I got to take you skiing for Christmas that year.” Tony cocked his head. “Do you want to go to prom in a limo? Happy could-”

Darcy shook her head. “My - my date said he’d pick me up.”

“Your date? What’s his name?”

“Nuh-uh, you are not doing a background check on my date. He’s nice; you’d scare him.”

From the obstinate look on Tony’s face, Pepper had the feeling he’d be doing one anyway.

“Are you sure it looks okay?” Darcy pressed, fiddling with a bit of the lace at the bodice. “It’s not too much.”

“I should hope it’s too much,” Tony said. “You’re a Stark. Too much is practically our family motto.” He gave Darcy’s mom a sidelong glance. “I did get to pay for it, right?”

“You did,” Pepper confirmed, having processed the initial order and costs for tailoring a few weeks prior. At the time, she’d assumed it a gift for one of Tony’s endless line of girlfriends.

“Oh good.” Tony dabbed an imaginary tear away from his eye. “Look at her Mia, our little girl, all grown up. Make sure you send me the bill for hair and makeup as well. And photos.”

Mia, it seemed her name was, sighed. “Always trying to pay for things, huh? Are you sure you don’t want to be there instead?”

He paused. “When is it?”

Mia named a date and he looked over at Pepper, who shook her head. “Board meeting and demonstration in Dubai; Mr Stane insisted you be there.”

Darcy, who had perked up at her father’s question, looked crushed.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I guess this is as close as I’m going to get.” Tony held out one arm, exaggeratedly formal, and bowed. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course.” Darcy smiled shakily and curtsied, her form perfect.

Perhaps it was unprofessional, but as they twirled around the lounge, occasionally bumping into the coffee table, Pepper recorded the entire thing on her StarkPhone. She had a feeling her boss would appreciate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have news! I am dipping my toes into original fiction - my debut short story will be published November 5 as part of an anthology and I am so excited. Take a look at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheMeiEdwards) or [Tumblr ](https://backwardsandinhighheels.tumblr.com/) for more details.


	4. Chapter 4

He had moved into the Tower three months ago.

It had taken two of them to get used to Jarvis’ omnipresent aid. It still felt like a breach of privacy, but he had to admit having a personal butler on call at all times was rather useful. Also, living in the middle of Manhattan, rent free? Awesome. He had a tidy sum saved, but it wouldn’t have lasted long if he actually had to use it. Living costs in New York City were… ugly, to say the least.

Since moving, he’d successfully avoided any and all public events, preferring to live quietly — well, as quietly as one could when one was part of the Avengers and lived three floors down from an actual Norse deity. That streak of good fortune ended tonight, when Stark sent Pepper to get him along to the charity gala.

_Pepper._

Needless to say, he was at the gala, wearing a suit that somehow fit him perfectly and probably cost more than the house he grew up in, and hiding. Well, it wasn’t _hiding_ exactly, but he had co-opted Barton’s usual spot two storeys up. This would normally be enough cause for an arrow to the knee, but Barton and Romanoff were on leave, visiting the farm in Iowa that the rest of the team pretend to know nothing about.

The others were scattered around the ballroom, fixed smiles in place as they faced admirers and critics alike. Anyone could get a ticket to these events, provided they paid the exorbitant fee — sorry, donation — and many of America’s elite liked to take the opportunity to meet an Avenger or two face to face.

Stark, as usual, was showing off. He spun around the ballroom with a series of socialites in his arms, each one wealthier and better connected than the last. As each song finished, he would deposit the girl back with her friends and move on without a backward glance.

When the band announced their penultimate song, Stark halted in front of a brunette, one who looked familiar in a way the watcher couldn’t quite put a finger on. She considered the hand Stark presented with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided smile, but allowed him to pull her onto the dancefloor. They caught a lot of attention; unlike with the others, the two chatted easily and laughed often as Stark deftly avoided the other couples around them.

As they twirled underneath the watcher’s perch, a scrap of conversation floated up to him.

“I wonder how many tabloids are going to report you cheating on Pepper with me?”

Stark snorted. “Don’t worry, I’ll dance with her next. I -” Whatever he said next was lost in the hubbub as they moved away.

He considered the brunette carefully as Stark settled her back where they started and then made a beeline for Pepper. This was a Stark property, complete with the usual security cameras; he would have to ask Jarvis her name.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to the lab slid open and Darcy bounced in. At her appearance, Jarvis automatically switched the music to some of the soft rock they both enjoyed.

Tony looked up from his workbench and frowned. “Where’s my coffee?”

“Good morning to you too!” She put two mugs on her side on the bench and cocked her head at him. “Have you been up all night?”

“Maybe,” Tony muttered. “Pep’s not here.”

Darcy hummed in sympathy. “Aw, I was hoping she’d be around for me to tell her as well.”

“Tell her what?” Tony asked, making grabby hands at one of the mugs.

“Well…” Darcy drew the word out as she pushed the mug over with her left hand. Something sparkled in the fluorescent lights.

Tony grabbed her hand and turned it palm-down, the coffee forgotten. “Is that what I think it is?”

She wiggled her fingers happily. “We’re thinking about a fall wedding.”

“Wha - this fall? Already? You’ve only been dating for —”

“Eighteen months? That’s plenty of time. You could’ve been a grandfather twice over in that time if we’d gotten to it immediately.”

Tony stuck his fingers in his ears. “La, la, la, can’t hear you.” He removed his fingers to glare. “And why didn’t he ask me?”

“What, like he needs your permission?” Happiness temporarily dented, she glared back until Tony’s mutters of lasers and shovels subsided into silence. “He only found out you were my dad after we’d been dating for three months because Jarvis is a bro and didn’t say anything.”

“Indeed, miss,” Jarvis chimed in. “I like to think I have your back.”

Biting back the smile that always threatened when Jarvis used the slang teenage Darcy had insisted he learn, Tony frowned instead. “He still should have talked to me.”

“Mmhmm.” Darcy crosses her arms over her chest. “And supposing he had come to you and asked for my hand in marriage, what would you have done?”

“I would’ve sat him down and had a nice reasonable chat —”

“You would’ve said no just to watch him squirm,” Darcy corrected.

“Yeah, I would’ve,” Tony agreed.

“If it helps,” Darcy points out, “he didn’t ask mom either.”

“He didn’t?”

“No, he asked me. Pretty sure that’s the important vote, and I said yes.”

Tony sighed. He took a sip of his coffee, followed by a gulp. “Fall, huh? That’s still six months away.”

“Or only six months away.” Satisfied with his apparent capitulation, she looked down at the ring, a dreamy smile playing around her lips. “Do you still have the place in Hawaii?”

“Why — oh. Wedding or honeymoon?”

“Honeymoon, possibly. It’s still early days. We have a lot to plan.”

He nodded in understanding. “Pepper could help,” he offered. “She’s great at organising things.”

“I know, and maybe I will ask her — but while Pepper’s pretty cool, she’s not my dad.”

“Is your dad cool?” he asked hopefully, draining the last of his coffee as she did the same.

She scrunched up her nose and giggled. “Yeah, he’s the coolest.”

“Glad to hear that, kiddo.” He left his empty coffee mug on the bench and walked around it to enfold her in his arms. “And, uh, congratulations. So what do you need my help on?”

Darcy rested her head against his chest as she thought. “Location, for one, and security. The number of the lady who did the decorations for the charity gala a few years back, those were awesome. And, well —” she hesitated, her gaze settling on the notes Tony had been working through when she came in. “Why are you using e as a coefficient here?”

Put on guard by the sudden shift in topic, Tony narrowed his eyes and held her by the shoulders as he stepped back. “What are you not asking, daughter of mine?”

Darcy shuffled through the papers, twisting to avoid looking at him. “He wants to do a first dance,” she muttered at last.

“And? Didn’t you do dance lessons all through high school? I definitely paid for _something_. And I’m using e as — huh, I don’t know. Good spot.”

She grabbed a nearby pen to mark up his notes. “It’s been a long time since high school. I — I’m worried I’ve forgotten. I’ve never been the most physically coordinated and I just _know_ I’m going to step on his foot.” She put down the pen and finally looked up — the difference in their heights far smaller than he remembered it being. “Will you help me practice my dancing?”

“It has been even longer since my own lessons, mind,” he warned her, even as he stepped back into a ballroom hold. “Jarvis, would you —”

“Indeed, sir.” Benches and trolleys in the lab slid into place around the walls, clearing the middle of the room, and the music increased in volume. “And may I also offer my felicitations, miss?”

“Thanks, J,” Darcy said, promptly stepping on Tony’s foot.

He winced. “Okay, this is going to take longer than I thought. I’m going to advise he wears steel-caps.”

“Maybe we should elope.”

The look of horror on Tony’s face was nearly comical. “Nuh-uh, Mia will kill me.” He released her hand to boop her nose, dispelling the pout. “You’ll get there, peanut. I was kidding about the steep-caps.”

“Thanks, dad.”

“Mostly.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, I present the +1! I've wanted to write this story for so long, I'm so glad I finally get to share it with all of you in its entirety.
> 
> Also: no, I will not be naming the unnamed love interest, because the focus here is on Tony and Darcy. Of course, I had someone in mind while writing so I think that comes through, especially for those familiar with my other fics.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and those who are yet to make up their mind; it is both a pleasure and an honour to present to you - for the very first time - the bride and groom!”

Tony stepped aside to reveal Darcy and her new husband in the doorway. Her face shone and she mouthed _thank you_ at him as they passed into the reception hall to hoots and cheers from the waiting audience.

With only family and close friends in attendance, the ceremony itself had been intimate. Both Tony and Amelia had accompanied Darcy down the aisle, a strict no-photo policy in place to protect their secret. Darcy had enough media attention as it was and the identity of her father was set to be revealed _never_ if she had her way.

The reception was considerably larger. Darcy had a habit of making friends and the wedding of an Avenger was no minor affair. Their ability to prevent the mainly Millennial guests from posting to social media — well, Tony rated their chances as somewhat less than nil.

While he was musing, the wedding party proceeded to the high table. When they sat, Tony signalled for Jane - the maid of honour - to stand, and passed her a microphone. Three mercifully short speeches later, an army of waiters descended on the tables to present the first course. There were a few more speeches, the main course, and then the tables were cleared away to make space.

A single spotlight lit the couple at the centre of the darkened room. There was a moment of hushed silence, broken only by the odd shutter sound from those who hadn’t disabled sound properly, and then the band began to play.

It started slow and sweet, almost tentative. The spotlight glinted off the diamantes on Darcy’s tiara and bodice as they stepped together, enclosed in a bubble of light and music as if they were the only ones in the room. The tempo began to pick up and they began to move faster as they twirled around the floor.

For his part, Tony couldn’t look away. There, turned trustingly upwards, were the big blue eyes she’d inherited from her mom that had once blinked up at him in sleepy confusion. Resting on her husband’s shoulders were arms that had reached up to him with the absolute confidence that he wouldn’t let her fall. There was that smile, sometimes mischievous but right now radiant, as it had been in the prom photos Mia had sent him when he returned from Dubai. Feet that had been enclosed in light-up sneakers which dropped glitter all over his workroom were now in elegant wedge sandals and were making their own way around the room instead of being balanced on his own shoes. Here, in her husband’s arms, she had a confidence that had been lacking even a few years ago, a lack she had covered with pop culture references and sarcasm. He was looking at his daughter, yes, but he could also see the woman she had grown into, and he wondered when that had happened.

The music drew to a close and Tony clapped along with the rest of the audience, confused as to why the happy couple were blurry.

A hand appeared in his peripheral vision, holding something white. He took the tissue from Pepper and swiped at his eyes, noticing Mia doing the same on Pepper’s other side. When he looked back up, he saw his little girl smiling over at them. _Love you_ she mouthed, ostensibly at her mom.

He nodded in acknowledgement while Mia mouthed the same back to her, and then other couples took to the floor between them and she was gone.


End file.
